heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isidro Mones
Isidro Mones (born 1947) is a Spanish comic book artist who worked for Warren from 1973 through 1982. Biography Isidro Mones (also known as Isidre Mones) was born in Barcelona, Spain in 1947. Mones started his career as an artist doing children's books, covers and trading cards. He joined the agency Selecciones Illustrada in the early 1970s and started drawing for Warren Publishing in 1973. He was miscredited as 'Munes' in his early stories at Warren. At Warren he would do a number of horror stories for all three of Warren's horror magazines, Creepy, Eerie, and Vampirella. His work included the art for the series Dr. Archaeus, which ran in Eerie 54 - 61, as well as the art for a number of story adaptions including The Golden Kris of Hadji Mohammed by Frederick Moore, and Oil of Dog by Ambrose Bierce. Mones would leave Warren in 1976 and appeared in Commando and Bullet in Britain. He returned to Warren briefly in 1979, where he would draw the series Götterdämmerung in Eerie as well as a number of stand alone stories. He departed Warren once more, but would return for one final story in 1982 shortly before Warren's bankruptcy. Art Credits 40 total stories Creepy *''The Bell of Kuang Sai'' - Creepy 56 (1973) *''Sense of Violence'' - Creepy 57 (1973) *''The Waking Nightmare!'' - Creepy 58 (1973) *''The Demon Within'' - Creepy 62 (1974) *''Nightmare!'' - Creepy 66 (1974) *''Oil of Dog'' - Creepy 67 (1974) *''The Christmas Visit'' - Creepy 68 (1975) *''Facts in the Case of M. Valdemar'' - Creepy 69 (1975) *''Berenice'' - Creepy 70 (1975) *''The Final Christmas'' - Creepy 77 (1976) *''Billicar and the Momblywambles of Glass'' - Creepy 81 (1976) *''Fair Pray'' - Creepy 102 (1978) *''Primal Equation'' - Creepy 106 (1979) *''The Beast'' - Creepy 117 (1980) *''The Curse of the Binder Woods'' - Creepy 118 (1980) *''The Spectator Who Wept'' - Creepy 143 (1982) Eerie *''Fear Itself!'' - Eerie 49 (1973) *''The Disciple'' - Eerie 50 (1973) *''The Golden Kris of Hadji Mohammed'' - Eerie 52 (1973) *''The Evil That Men Do'' - Eerie 54 (1974) *''The Quest of the Golden Dove'' - Eerie 55 (1974) *''The Night of the Red Death'' - Eerie 56 (1974) *''A Switch in Time...'' - Eerie 57 (1974) *''Carnage in Costume'' - Eerie 58 (1974) *''Interlude'' - Eerie 60 (1974) *''Foreplay/The Penetration/Climax'' - Eerie 61 (1974) *''Dead Man's Ship'' - Eerie 94 (1978) *''Gotterdammerung!'' - Eerie 100 (1979) *''Gotterdammerung!'' - Eerie 101 (1979) Vampirella *''Blood Brothers'' - Vampirella 26 (1973) *''Old Texas Road'' - Vampirella 28 (1973) *''The Vampires Are Coming The Vampires Are Coming!'' - Vampirella 29 (1973) *''Captain Death'' - Vampirella 30 (1974) *''...Number 37 is Missing!'' - Vampirella 33 (1974) *''Trick of the Tide'' - Vampirella 38 (1974) *''Cult of the Dead!'' - Vampirella 43 (1975) *''The Winter of Their Discontent'' - Vampirella 45 (1975) *''The Oblong Box'' - Vampirella 49 (1976) *''Business is Booming'' - Vampirella 75 (1979) *''Futura House is Not a Home'' - Vampirella 77 (1979) Writer Credits 1 total story Creepy *''Nightmare!'' - Creepy 66 (1974)